Happy Birthday Kushina
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Berawal dari Naruto yang baru saja pulang dari kerjanya, lalu dia yang akan melaksanakan ritual mandi, sampai saat dirinya terkejut dengan Ibunya-Kushina yang sedang membersihkan kamar mandi itu. Namun, dia malah memikirkan hadiah untuk Kushina. Warning Inside! Smut! Incest! Short-Fict!


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Naruto x Kushina**

**Warning: Incest, OOC, AU, Typo, Smut, PwP, kata-kata vulgar nan kasar, Etc.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Happy Birthday Okaa-san!**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

"Aku pulang!" seru Naruto yang saat itu baru saja pulang dari tempatnya bekerja. Dia menghela napas lelah karena hampir seharian bekerja disebuah kedai ramen, pemuda itu merenggangkan bagian tubuhnya hingga beberapa kali berbunyi. "Ahh, mungkin enak jika mandi air hangat setelah seharian bekerja. Tapi, kenapa Kaasan tak menjawab salamku? Ah, biarkanlah."

Naruto pun berjalan ke dalam hingga dirinya sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi, dirinya mulai melepas semua pakaiannya hingga telanjang bulat. Namun, dia tak sadar jika ada sebuah suara gesekan antara lantai dengan sikat yang biasa dibuat untuk membersihkan lantai. Pemuda itu langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi itu.

"Oh, sial."

"..." Di dalam sana terdapat Kushina—Ibu Naruto—Yang sedang membersihkan kamar mandi. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, hah? Kau tak lihat jika Kaasan sedang membersihkan kamar mandi?"

"Ma-maafkan aku, Okaasan, aku tak melihatmu," balas Naruto, ia dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya. Di depannya terdapat Kushina yang saat ini hanya memakai selembar handuk putih yang menutupi setengah tubuh telanjangnya, rambut merah yang di ikat, serta kulit putih yang indah. "A-aku akan keluar!" pemuda itu berbalik membelakangi Kushina agar tubuh sang Ibu tak terlihat oleh dirinya.

"Dasar anak muda," gerutu Kushina yang kembali menggosok lantai kamar mandi.

Dan disaat seperti itu, Naruto menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berbalik badannya kembali. Dia melihat bongkahan pantat sintal milik Kushina, dan yang lebih membuat Naruto berdiri mematung adalah, Kushina tak memakai celana dalam sama sekali. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana warna dari _vagina _milik Kushina.

Pikiran sesat mulai menggerubungi otak Naruto, dia ingin sekali memasukkan penisnya ke dalam liang senggama milik sang Ibu, namun pikirannya yang lain tak ingin melakukan hal tersebut. _"Oh, ini kan hari ulang tahunnya Kaasan. Aku akan memberikannya hadiah!" _batin Naruto yang mulai tersenyum mesum.

Dia pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi itu, pemuda itu menyiapkan penis miliknya yang sudah berdiri tegang karena tubuh seksi Kushina. Dengan sangat pelan, dia berjalan mendekati Kushina, dan mengarahkan penisnya ke liang senggama Kushina.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Kushina menghentikan kegiatan menggosok lantai kamar mandi itu, lalu di saat dirinya akan berbalik, sebuah benda keras mulai masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Wajah cantik wanita itu merona hebat, ia juga terlihat terkejut saat ada sebuah benda masuk ke dalam _vagina _miliknya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Naruto seolah tak mendengar pertanyaan yang di ajukan Kushina, dia malah memegang pinggul Kushina, kemudian mulai menggerakkan pinggul miliknya keluar-masuk ke dalam _vagina _Kushina, ia juga tak lupa untuk menarik handuk yang menutupi tubuh wanita seksi itu. "Okaasan..." gumamnya yang memanggil Kushina. Dia menikmati bagaimana gesekan antara penisnya dengan dinding rahim Kushina.

"Si-sial... ahh..." Kushina mendesah saat Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Kedua tangan Naruto mulai merambat, dia merasakan permukaan kulit yang halus milik sang Ibu, jemari Naruto merambat hingga sampai di kedua buah dada Kushina. Dia merasakan betapa empuknya _payudara_ milik wanita itu, pemuda tersebut mulai meremas lembut disertai dengan gerakkan pada pinggulnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan sialan!?" Kushina menegakkan tubuhnya, dia mencengkram pergelangan tangan Naruto, wanita itu mulai bergerak untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan yang diberikan Naruto. "Le-lepaashh..."

"Bersiaplah Kaasan!" Naruto pun langsung mendorong dalam-dalam pinggulnya, sperma hangat pun keluar dari penisnya, dan memenuhi rahim milik Kushina. "Keh!"

Kushina menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dirinya merasakan sebuah cairan yang masuk ke dalam rahimnya, dia juga merasakan klimaks yang bersamaan dengan klimaks Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu pun langsung terduduk di atas lantai bersama dengan Kushina. Kedua tangannya masih memeluk tubuh ramping Kushina, keduanya menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya seolah mereka berdua telah berlari marathon beberapa kilometer.

Kushina mendecih kesal, dia pun mulai mencoba untuk berdiri, namun tubuhnya tertahan oleh kedua tangan Naruto. Ia kembali terkejut, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Kedua iris Violet miliknya menatap tajam wajah mesum dari anak semata wayangnya itu. "Lepas, sialan!" Naruto tersenyum untuk membalas tatapan tajam Kushina, dia malah mengangkat kedua kaki Kushina, lalu menggerakkan kembali pinggulnya naik turun. "Kyaa...!" Kushina berteriak imut, membuat Naruto bersemangat untuk menggenjot Wanita tersebut.

"Okaasan! Ini enak! Benar-benar nikmat!"

"Berhenti! Hei! Ahhh...Naruto! Sochi!"

"Aku tak bisa berhenti, ini karena dirimu terlalu seksi! Kau sangat seksi Okaasan!" seru Naruto yang terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, dia pun menurunkan kembali kedua kaki Kushina, lalu ia mulai menjilati punggung putih milik Kushina, jilatannya pun bergerak hingga ke bagian depan—lebih tepatnya bagian dada Kushina, dia kemudian memeluk tubuh Kushina sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, lalu salah satu tangannya kembali meremas buah dada Kushina dengan lembut, dia juga mengarahkan mulutnya ke puting susu Kushina yang sudah sangat tegang.

Naruto menghisapnya seolah buah dada itu mengeluarkan air susu, sambil terus meremas lembut dada Kushina. Sementara itu, tangannya yang lain merambat ke bawah hingga ia merasakan sebuah benda lembut yang membuat Kushina mengejang saat dia menyentuhnya, karena memang di sanalah letak daerah sensitif yang dimiliki oleh Kushina.

Pemuda pirang itu mencubit benda itu dengan lembut, membuat tubuh wanita itu melengkung saat merasakan betapa sensitifnya benda tersebut. "Ja-jangan disentuh bodoh! Ahh...!" Kushina kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya kala Naruto yang tak menuruti perintahnya untuk tak menyentuh benda tersebut, tetapi dia malah mendapatkan klimaks yang nikmat saat Naruto mencubitnya. "Sial, aku keluar lagi..." gumamnya saat Kushina sudah mencapai klimaksnya.

Naruto kembali menunjukkan senyum mesumnya, dia menarik kembali kepalanya, lalu membalikkan tubuh seksi milik Kushina untuk duduk berhadapan dengan dirinya. "Nah, aku bisa melihat wajah cantik Okaasan."

Kushina tersipu saat dia di puji cantik oleh Naruto. Namun, ia langsung tersadar, dan mencoba untuk memberontak kembali. Tapi tenaga milik Naruto masih terlalu kuat bagi Kushina. Pemuda itu kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, tak lupa ia mencium bibir Kushina dengan lembut, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kushina, dan terus bersilat lidah dengan wanita cantik tersebut.

Kushina sendiri mulai menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh sang anak, dia juga mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun mengikuti irama yang diberikan oleh sang anak. Kedua buah dadanya memantul naik-turun, membuat kedua tangan Naruto tak tahan untuk meremas mereka berdua. Kedua lengan Kushina mengalung di leher Naruto, lalu kedua kakinya mengunci tubuh Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu menarik bibirnya, dia menatap wajah cantik sang Ibu yang tengah menikmati persetubuhan ini. "Okaasan aku mau keluar..."

"Keluarkan sochi!"

"Keh!"

Di saat yang bersamaan, Kushina juga mendapatkan klimaksnya. Mereka berdua menyemburkan cairan cinta masing-masing, dan memenuhi rahim Kushina. Wanita itu tersenyum puas akan aktifitas seks yang dilakukannya bersama Naruto.

**...**

**..**

**.**

Di bak mandi, Kushina menenggelamkan setengah wajahnya, ia sangat malu sekarang. Namun rasa malu itu tergantikan dengan rasa kelas. "Penismu itu terlalu nafsu terhadapku Naruto!"

Naruto tertawa kikuk saat dirinya tertangkap basah karena penis miliknya kembali tegang saat dia memangku tubuh Kushina. "Bagaimana jika satu ronde kembali?"

"Di hari ulang tahunku ini? Harusnya ada pesta kecil atau kau mentraktirku Naruto, bukan malah melakukan seks seperti ini! Aku ibumu bodoh!" Kushina menoleh kebelakang, ia tak lupa untuk memukul pelan kepala Naruto. "Ta-tapi terima kasih atas s-spermamu."

"Ih, Tsundere," balas Naruto yang kemudian kembali meremas buah dada Kushina. Dia memilin puting susu Kushina dengan lembut, mencubitnya dengan pelan membuat yang empunya memenjamkan matanya menikmati pijatan yang diberikan Naruto. "Kau tegang lagi Okaasan."

"Salahmu Sochi!" balas Kushina yang kemudian mengangkat pinggulnya dan memasukkan kembali penis Naruto ke dalam _vagina_ miliknya. "Ahhh..."

"Satu ronde lagi, haha!"

"Baik, satu ronde lagi!"

**..**

**.**

**END!**

Selamat Ulang tahun Kushina Uzumaki! Semoga hadiah dari Naruto membuahkan hasil!


End file.
